Power supplies, such as batteries, are critical to the function of countless devices. For example, in many applications battery performance may be vital for ensuring the health and safety of an individual. These applications may include healthcare equipment (CPAP machines, ventilators, infusion pumps, etc.) either operating primarily from battery power, or which rely on auxiliary battery power in the event of a primary power source failure. Other wide-spread applications of battery power include the automotive and transportation industries, wherein the operation of vehicles and other equipment may be dependent on battery power (e.g. for performing starting operations).
In order to ensure the reliable performance of batteries in these and all battery applications, it is important not only to be able to monitor a current status of a battery (e.g. voltage level), but also to be able to predict future battery life. Battery life is a factor of many different characteristics, in addition to the power drawn by a load associated with battery. For example, environmental conditions have significant affects on life of a battery. As humidity is reduced, batteries can dry out reducing battery life. Likewise, as humidity increases, batteries may take on moisture, interfering with the natural discharge expansion, resulting in swelling/leakage and reducing battery life. Moreover, as temperature is reduced, battery voltage is lowered and reaches a functional end point earlier, reducing battery life. Further still, as altitude increases, the percentage of oxygen level in the air is reduced, lowering the battery voltage thereby reducing battery life.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for accurately and conveniently monitoring battery status (e.g. battery voltage) and predicting future battery service life are desired.